valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/The Three Steps of Love/Killers
51nkd Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders?? I'll send you back... *73wd4- kill AW in 1-2 battle, will send plenty of EROS request and need you send ADONIS request back, i got like..4 EROS and 1 SR card after defeated her but only 1 ADONIS so far. * 5unee - will kill everything, will send back, will even flee FAW to send to low levels if you send back. I send according to login times, have tons of swords. GMT +8, active 12pm to 430 pm, 11pm till late RUSHING TO FILL COMRADE SLOTS *'6flop-'''Iskandu, will kill everything you send, will also send back (GMT+1) online over the day. *-6l5y5-★ヒメア★FAWK will try to kill ur AW aswell GMT +8 my timezone :D , will also send back ;] * '''4w6bo' -'' LOST★RQ2★'' '''Killer(&Trader) '''FAW is my priority, please send and ill send mine :) GMT +8 '''have 99 light swords to burn with more to spare, help me and ill help u too ;) '''will let senders poke occasionally, i kill AWs too, please add and stay active :D aiming for top 500 * 62yd0 - RU'★'''SoJuicy: FAW Trader. Kills everything in sight. * 6vn0x - '''FAWK/Trader:' Kills''' any FAW''' with BP, if not dead within 5 minutes after sending. Also finding active traders with few trade partners * 2qxpm - Alaska - Active throughout most of the day, looking to trade for those able. Aiming for 300. * 1f71c - Looking for active Traders/Senders FAW. Im mostly active and can kill FAW in 1 BP TY=) * 2qm25 - n6kev@FAWK Active most of the day, on break, I have 99bp recovery items so I will kill. Rank ~600 trying to get into rank 500s and lower. * 724x6 - Riki - GMT+1 killing F/AWs * 5ty55- Gilgamesh, GMT -4, Lots of swords. Willing to kill whatever I see on my screen. Will backsend to those who send to me. Will spend extra BP if AOE'd. * 5dxgh '''- BCrshr - '''FAWK/Trader Online almost all day. Looking for senders. Will send back to the top 5 in my list, whenever I can. * 66ahm-Andha, AWK/FAWK. i will kill anything(FAW/AW) when i'm online. i will send FAW to active sender. Feel free to add me. ty ^^ *'61ojl - Noire', UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Consistently in the top 150s; currently rank 50. * 2lhi5 '''- '''Slient, Killer, GMT+7 will be active from 10 am to Midnight non-stop killing, will kill everything with any amount of swords, trying to aim for top 300, Please Add Me * 55ae2 - CrystalQ - ''FAWK Auto Kill Assist, Sender + Trader, Spam & Consecutive Blasts of FAW ^_^ GMT+8 Malaysia, Alliance Leader of Chaos Library'' * 6pmlq - Judy - PST, I'll kill anything 'u' - will spend BP if aoe'd, send back last login/senders *'3ioua'-Henry- Archwitches and FAWK SPAM ME Il trade back frequentley * 5chhx - 김치 - FAWK - spam me with FAW ! *'4g3a5 - FSaber', GMT +7, AWK/FAWK. Guaranteer to kill any AW/FAW you send when I'm online. Thank you for adding. (update my name with Zz and ON status) * 6bivb - Aireez - FAWK , will flee my faw and send back. Online most of the days. * 4q13u - Restia - FAWK Feel free to add me if you need help killing FAW * 3w8co - BadBitch<3. I will kill EVERYTHING you send me coz I have way too many light swords. GMT+8. Top 300 at the moment. Top 100 last event. * 5qeld - Ireste - F/AWK - GMT but active all day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them and have the BP! * 62yd0 - Wave FAW Trader (& Killer), I always flee my faw and share back ^_^ * 6glym - Rorona✩: Will kill everything sent to me if I'm online, and send back FAWs to people who send to me often. * 3Ju2v - IR* Sei, GMT-5, need senders. Team: 2x Lilim HSR, Therapy URs, HUR Tez, will share faw * 4vgjg - トックス - GMT+4. Loking for active FAW/AW senders. * 5uydv - BBoYKyOFaWK can kill FAW and will kill AW too if I have spare BP. HUR hole in one as fav I also send FAWs(if I get embered) to people that send. Online often, Pacific Time Zone. * 4ytm9 -RQAlice30 need active FAW senders, I'll send back to those who sends me.4ytm9 -RQAlice30 need active FAW senders, I'll send back to those who sends me.4ytm9 -RQAlice30 need active FAW senders, I'll send back to those who sends me. *6nbjk Javier@On (name changes) GMT -4 but active almost all day , ill send back as many FAW i can, and take down your AW :D (have a lot of swords), aiming to at least rank 300 (273 as of 06/14) *4tt0x - Cali, GMT+1, looking for FAW trader/sender, i always send my FAW full life, priority to the one who sent me one. * 6b1os - Aw/Faw trader/sender will sendback to those who send to me * 3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) * 439g0 -Azuma California. I will send back every AW i find if you send me ur AW! I'll also kill every AW you send me! * 6j3ra - Jiite - FAWK/Trader, I always send my FAW back to people who send to me. * 5exgw - Kirin: FAW killer/trader. Looking for senders & traders. Always share my FAWs, prioritizing to those who send back. Will also kill AW at any HP if I have BP. * 5hkhe '''- Yukiane - FAWK/Trader - Will '''always '''trade and share all my FAWs with '''dedicated traders/backsenders and active sender'''s. Share and you shall receive, no leeching. * 6nbjk JavierTrade active almost all day, ill send back as many FAW i can, and take down your AW :D * 3r580 - 【XV】Astro, Will also send FAWs back. Will be active as much as possible, 24/7. * 2b3f7-Toujou. i will kill any aw/faw i see, i will also be sending as much as possible. * 4irgx - EYTakuFAW, GMT+2. Trader playing all day long (long live the holidays). Wanting to rank, send AW or FAW of any levels. I'll send back as many FAWs possible depending on your logins and sends. * '''5qe6p - Yui, GMT +8/ Fawk, will kill your AW if sent to me as well, will send back to whoever send me their FAWs. * 50su5 - Hoping to rank this event mostly active looking for senders and traders =) dont send me FAW if i have Off on my name TY * 5c9pe - Sarayu, UTC-5 need FAW/AW senders. priority on FAW, but will kill ur AW's (only lv 200 with >80% hp) if I have bp * 3qvlc - Corn@FWK , GMT +8 in need of FAW senders , will rush for the witch as soon as i see , check every 1-2 mins * 4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze/Blaze_FAWK || GMT+10. Please respect the fact when I am ‘OFF’, other people need faw/aw too! *27kh8 - SonataSchaf AWK / FAW-100,000,000 - 400,000,000 / Send back if you are in the first five :P *'6mfkp - Lune' - FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for top 500 or better. Dont add me if you are not trying to rank as well please. I want friends to help rank and that will help me as well. *6r5u0 - Tuna AW/FAW Killer and Trader. I'm very active and will send my FAW back to those who send it to me. *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ. F/AWK, I also send my stuff. Active whenever possible (24/7). *5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF / any other status | AWK and occasional FAWK | GMT+1 * 5bdrp - Phoenix (in Japanese) F/AWK, will use more than one BP if fail and would send FAW to those who send to me. * 6ime1-Star FawkOn/off, faw trader will flee when reach 5 turns or when ace it. Active all day until midnight or when i put off got abt 80+ light swords and 20 normal swords to rank this event and will kill any faw u send, GMT +8 thx * 3sn5y - Seish Please read my wall! I have a few slots in my comrades open for some senders. * 64l5j - Eis | Killer, but mostly trader. Top 300. I send only full soldiers faw. Looking for FAW only senders and traders. Please be very active * 63ys6- Nid; F/AWK. Really want the HUR cool buffer! :( *5ongy - Nina - Pls Send me AW and FAW *5kon6- EY\(-.-)/ - send me all your AW and FAW! ! ! * 6hpny - KyonKunAWK (GMT-7) - Looking for FAW/AW Senders. Active most of the day. * 5diwc - EddyNaruto - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 2q90e - MSdd gmt+7 send me faw i'll finish it, looking for top 300 please help me * 53vqu - Reika - F/AWK. will kill with every bp i have, active everyday, casual player. i don't rank, but i would appreciate if you would be my sender. i would want to be of help. feel free to add me if you ever need a FAWK :) will do my very best to assist you! i deeply apologize in advance if i don't have enough comrade slots for you.. * 5t65j - Asthenia - F/AWK. Will murder F/AW even if it costs me 10+ BP, active pretty much all the time. I'm trying to get the top 500 for the first time, and would greatly thank anyone who helps me. I have over 120+ light valk. swords and 25+ regular swords. Feel free to add me. <3 * 684b9 - "H i r o i F+AWK". FAW Trader as well, send to me first so I'll know that you are a Trader and not a Leecher. Willing to kill any HP and any Level AW. I'll also do my best against FAW, if she doesn't AoE me =/. I'm trying to go for the UR in the Ranking, I would love her to buff my Oracles. :) * 2pkvx'' - ''F/AWK'' ''- GMT+2 - Looking for senders, plenty of swords. Last event ranked 380, help me rank < 300. thanks * 5ffil - Xzin - GMT+8 - FAWK. Active all day. Will send back FAW. * 6lu30 - Shiva - GMT-8, but active throughout the night. FAWK, will help with AW. *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5ww26 - AWK and Trader. *4mom4 - GMT+9 - F/AWK and trader. I'm very active and looking for top 300 this season. i will send back my faws ro those who send f/aws to me. i have over 300+ light sword and 60 normal sword and i'm going to use most of them in this season. feel free to add me *'4hspo' - か. - GMT +8 - F/AWK. Will kill your F/AWs within 1-10min. *3iy3c - Eurova@On/Off - FAWK and Trader. I will always leave my FAW alive on purpose at 400k~900k HP (unless I eat AoE first) and send it out to Senders and Traders. I will try to get back to you with FAW if you send me, so be sure to check the screen, and preferably refresh your log-in status to within 1h through relog. Active throughout the day, and please do not send me FAW when I'm "Off" :) *6enhj - Lord Sir (GMT -7) - AW Killer, FAW Trader. Will kill FAW if not entirely dead within last 10 minutes or so. *6q2pi - Djooker - GMT+7 - Semi-FAWK(mostly i can kill it with 1BP it also depend on my luck) and Trader also willing to kill ur AW if i have spare BP. will always send my FAWs to those who send me their FAWs. * 67gvv - Thong - Can KILL FAW in 1 BP if have my buffers/stunners active. Also trade AW in full HP (99.99%) * 6ad8r - Ikram (GMT +7) - Will kill any AW or FAW that you send and will send back whenever I can *60mn9 - killua (GMT +7) - will frequently send aw or faw to top 5 login people *5bysd - Mint (GMT +7) - AWK, FAW trader. Currently play casually due to slow connection, but need comrades (especially senders/traders) *5fht4 - May★ - UTC-8 - I'm too lazy to color code my entry so skittles can be found here. Also, Boris is an AWESOME band and you should listen to them. More info on my userpage. *4o6bq - Ayu - GMT-8. I recommend Raujika :D. Also, I will be gone from June 20-27. * 4kljs - Granola (GMT-8) Active throughout the day. Will kill anything you send. * 6lmg9 - ACI Own U - active through out the day. Trying to get rank 500 or better. I will kill anything. I send out faw. * 60ywq - Sunday (EST) FAWK, will kill AW if I have points, and will send to top 5 online decending * 67it7 - Vzerreact - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 56n1p- screwed- I kill aw nd faw with as many bp needed. Send to me I'll send back active within hr. active daily * 60omo-Tony- FAWK/AWK on everyday kill every day * 4wcw9 - RQ Takeshi(Takeshi in Japanese.) GMT+8 Semi FAWK/AWK. Trader/Sender. Not killer tho. Sorry. Active everyday. * 526g4 - ☆YanrongRQ☆ - FAWK & AWK. Looking for preferred FAW Senders & Traders. Time zone GMT+8. Usually active everyday. Add me up :D * 4224o - Gria - Looking for FAW senders. I send back as much as I can to those who do send to me, but I can't guarantee that I'll find a FAW so fast. There are times where my luck is so bad that I can't encounter a FAW after killing at least a couple dozen AWs. Try updating your last login as much as you can so I know when you're on. I have a good handful of senders, so I tend to be diverse on who I send back to. * 5afv4 - Chozen_Azn. Active player looking for FAW senders and traders; I never kill my own FAW and always send back to senders. I also have a bunch of light swords, so I will always be willing to kill your AWs as well (of course, FAWs are more appreciated) * 5hljf - Rezion - FAWK/AWK trying to rank in the top 500 so please add me if you need help killing FAW/AW, im also a sender/trader so i can send you FAW too. * 4qix1 - n5-*** (GMT+7). Looking for senders/traders as I just cleaned up my inactive comrades. Ranked 781 on last event. Will kill any AW sent to me, able to kill FAW if didn't get flushed by her AoE. Will occasionally send back FAW as well. * 4g92l - Takumo. '(GMT+7) ' FAW/AW Killer. Aiming to the top 300, active all days. I also send FAW/AW * 2t8vq - もちちゃん - Look for FAW senders~ Can kill faws in one go if I dont get killed in 1 go or my cards activate, i will also send back FAW to those who send me. Aiming to go higher in my rankings. c: thanks * 4rsk1 Regular AW Killer but also looking for FAW trader (I can do so-so damage if my I get my procs right) * 2myik - Kyre - FAW/AW Killer, I'm just aiming for top 500 cuz top 300 seems to much for me. IF you need help with you FAW/AW feel free to add me. I'll help anyone whether your a newbie or an experienced player. Thanks everyone (^_^)/ * 5mv69 - AWKStella - Im an AWK. Online GMT+8. I could kill a FAWK but depend on my luck with skill activation. I will send back any FAW that is send to me. *'6f4oa' - Liberta - I'm looking for senders and reliable traders, I'm a trader too. :) Note: Semi-FAWK. GMT +8. * 65lct - Kaze - Searching for FAW Trader and I can help you too kill AW.^^" Hope we can help each other. ;d My time Zone is UTC+01 ''' * '''1rknf - Doro - I'm a sender. I'm a lowish level and I'm not strong so keep that in mind if you're looking for traders. I will have a go at any FAW/AW you send me though Category:Comrade Requests